


Пара слов о бильярде.

by Nemhain



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), RPS - Freeform, Ratings: PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виньеточка о том, что иногда Томми тоже хочется побыть сверху, и что Ник о том думает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара слов о бильярде.

\- Это что? – поинтересовался Ник, оглядываясь на Тома, который, похоже, в экран не смотрел. – Чем это ты меня «приложил»?  
Они сняли эту промку еще позавчера, в Глазго, а теперь оператор по дружбе показал им сведенный вариант. На этом моменте как раз подоспела оставшаяся часть съемочной, и Рональд заторопился к ним: дел у них было до черта, а времени мало – по каким-то неведомым причинам они задержались в дороге. Том поймал взгляд Ника, оторвавшись, наконец, от изучения его шеи, встрепенулся:  
\- А… Помнишь мы были в бильярдной? Это белый шар, - рассеяно улыбнулся он.  
\- Это что еще за намеки? – Ник не любил намеки, а тем более такие – белым забивали до конца.  
\- Слушай, я предлагал ребятам взять кий… - беззастенчиво признался Том.  
\- Я понял, я легко отделался, - ухмыльнулся Ник: нашел, кого подозревать во втором дне.  
\- А что, - как-то странно отозвался Том, - может, - голос его стал ниже, - тебе бы понравилось…  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ну, кием… - многозначительно повторил Том, подходя ближе. Он остановился в паре шагов, но было такое ощущение, что он стоит вплотную. Нику пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не отступить. Он, наконец, понял, куда клонил его дурной напарничек. К его собственному удивлению, под ложечкой засосало вовсе не от неприятных мыслей. А Том продолжил, - Никогда не хотелось узнать, какого это, а?  
Ник почувствовал, что уже не далек тот момент, когда смятение проступит на его лице румянцем.  
\- Нет, как-то опыта кендошных палок мне хватит, - попытался сгладить угол Ник. – Пошли, нам тоже пора.  
Он намеревался пройти мимо Тома, но тот внезапно толкнул его в сторону и быстро навалился всем своим весом на плечи, вжимая Ника грудью в стену.  
\- Уверен? – тихо, на самое ухо, поинтересовался он, подавая бедрами и касаясь пахом ягодиц.  
Ник сжал зубы: что-то уверен он не был ни хрена… Но зло двинул локтем Тому под ребра, не особо сдерживая силу, заставляя отступить и сложиться пополам. Второй острый удар он опустил на плечи этого идиота. Том возмущенно ойкнул.  
\- Я уверен, что выбью эти мысли из твоей ненормальной головы, уж поверь, - огрызнулся Ник, отступая.  
Том тихо рассмеялся.  
Будь Ник любящим мужем, пожелал бы, чтобы Микки приехала вот прямо сейчас. Будь он верующим, помолился бы, чтобы божественное провидение изгнало, наконец, прочь этого демона. Будь он просто случайным любовником, не обратил бы внимания на причуды своей подстилки. Но как-то так уж вышло, что Том был Нику другом и напарником. А потому тот даже не знал, куда поплевать, чтобы настойчивая мысль о члене Тома в его, Ника, заднице, засевшая в голове будто наваждение, куда-нибудь испарилась.


End file.
